


Lux Brumalis

by neko1998



Category: Bee and PuppyCat, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Gravity Falls, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Night In The Woods (Video Game), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 21 Year Old Henry, 2P Alastor (Blue), 3P Alastor (Green), 4P Alastor (Purple), 7P Alastor (White), AKA “Characters to Improve Theatre Etiquette”, Abusive Relationships, Age 13.5 Dipper & Mabel, Age 15 Marco, Age 15 Wirt, Age 6 Greg, Alastor's Shadows, All Demons Are Bad at Feelings, Angel Dust is Innocent, Angel Dust’s Legs, Background Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgore, Background Gregg/Angus, Background Stolas/Blitzo (Hazbin Hotel), Background | Kicker/Mini Camera, Background | Patrol Light/Mini Camera, Background | Smoker Box/Mini Camera, Bee and Puppycat (Web Series), Black Goat - Freeform, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Bottom Dr. Flug (Villainous), Bottom Greg (Over the Garden Wall), Bottom Marco Diaz (SVTFOE), Bottom Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Breeding, Cardamon Leaves the Island (Bee and Puppycat), Cardamon’s Mom Wakes Up (Bee and Puppycat), Cellphone (The Arrow) セルフォン, Cinnamonbun Greg, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crurophilia, Dark Lord Bendy, Demons With Love Fetish, Demons being Evil, Demons with Human Forms, Dr. Flug Gets a Name (Villainous), Dr. Flug Runs Away (Villainous), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines - Freeform, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fallen Angel! Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Feral Demons, First Grader Greg, Folks You Know What You Signed Up For, Forced Bonding, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forest Sex, Freshman Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Gentle Buddy Boris, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series) - Freeform, He Should've Completed the Demoncism, He just wants to be happy, Ink Bendy is also the original “Bendy”, Kicker (The Polygon/Factory) キッカー, Kidnapping, M/M, Mabel’s Everyone's Older Sister, Mental Coercion, Mini Camera 映画泥棒, Momma’s Boy Alastor, Monster sex, Mpreg | Male Pregnancy, Multi, Mythological References, NO Pcest!, No 2P Angel Dust (sorrynotsorry), No Brute Boris (thankgod), No Ink Tunnel Rival, No More: Movie Thief! References, No Offense (Don't Kill Me Please), Non-Ace | Non-Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Norman Polk | Projectionist, OTGW Comic References, Obviously Blitzo Bottoms, One Year Later, One-Sided Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Paperhat - Freeform, Patrol Light パトライト, Pedophilia, Plot With Porn, Possessive Boris | Borkis, Post!Cleaved (SVTFOE), Post!Halloween (OTGW), Post!Pilot (Hazbin Hotel), Post!Weirdmageddon (Gravity Falls), Protective Cardamon, Protective Greg, Protective Mabel Pines, Protective Wirt, Pseudo-Incest, Pseudoscience, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to physical abuse, Reformed Dr. Flug (Villainous), ReverseBill! (Will) & Our Bill, Sammy Lawrence is a Pervert, Scenting, Sexual Coercion, Shadows Being Perverted, Shadows/Angeldust, Shameless Smut, Sky Cat, Smoker Box スモーカー, Socially Awkward ML’s, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Dr. Flug (Villainous), Sophomore Marco Diaz, Sophomore Wirt, Speak Not (The Lips) リップ, Stalking behavior, Starco to Cometco, Starts in Echo Creek (California), Stolas Hates His Wife, Story Will Get Darker, Summer Vacation, Summerween...Maybe?, Sweet Projectionist, Tad is a bit..., Tentacles, That Means No: Trans/Intersex/Vagina (sorrynotsorry), The “Wandering Sin” | “Lamp”, The マナー違反者 | mana-ihannsha, Threesome m/m/m, Toffco, Tom Has Issues, Toxic Relationships, Underage Sex, Villainous (Cartoon) - Freeform, When Will You Learn to NOT Run Away From Demons, Who Will Get the Last Laugh?, Will Cipher has a Praise Kink, beast bendy, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, c_zer0 Started the Art, demon Boris, it's gonna be wild, no hate please, radiodust - Freeform, read the tags, references to drug abuse, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko1998/pseuds/neko1998
Summary: In order to unify the remaining denizens of Mewni, the Magic High Counsel has agreed to adopt a non-mewman custom. One of the most sought out and influential humans, Marco Diaz, is selected as a token to unify Monsters and Demons. If only he realized what peace really entailed.
Relationships: 2P Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), 3P Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), 4P Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), 7P Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee, Bendy/Henry Stein, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Black Goat/Casey Hartley, Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Boris/Henry Stein (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Cardamon/Greg, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Dennis Avarius/Ludo Avarius (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil), Dr. Flug/White Hat (Villainous), Genderbent Star Butterfly | Comet Butterfly/Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil), Kill Cipher | Fight Falls Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Lekmet/Rhombulus, Mae Borowski/Bea Santello, Marco Diaz/Toffee (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil), Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein, Tad Strange/Wirt, The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), The Projectionist & Henry Stein, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Lux Brumalis

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post Globgore, season 3; Eclipsa has the magic wand and is Queen, Star’s family has partial rule, Moon has been found but still has amnesia. No ‘Cleaved’ Ending. Star gives Eclipsa the spellbook piece, and instead, Globgore is freed at the end of the war. Gravity Falls, Season 2; Weirdmageddon End. Chapter 5 Ending of Bendy and the Ink Machine, but Henry escapes without killing Ink Bendy; Sammy's still around too.

Star was having the loveliest dream when she heard the piercing cries from Manfred’s bugle horn. This caused her to wake up with a start, jumping up from her bed, and blast a hole through the ceiling. Bits of concrete dropping onto her unusually clean floors and pajamas.

“Star!” Marco burst in, hands raised in a defensive stance, “Everything okay in here?”

She sighed, “It _was_ until Manfred tooted his thingy. I mean wasn’t he staying with Eclipsa? And WHY of _all days_ do I have to supervise the reconstruction of the castle!?” 

After Eclipsa finished the renovations to the monster temple she ordered the royal castle builders to take care of the destruction left over in Mewni. Namely, her birthplace, the castle she and her mother grew up in, which had been given to Star and her family. Although her mother had lost all rights to the throne, Eclipsa graciously restored her mother's and her own noble titles seeing as her father’s family was still nobility. That included returning her rank as princess, but only in name.

“Dad could do it. He could actually _take mom_ and try to help for once!”

“Too late, your dad said to tell you that he’s gonna go revisit all of the old dating spots he and your mom went to. He says it's the fastest way for your mom to remember everything.” Marco said with a wry smile and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Dang it, Dad! He’s probably using this as an excuse to go on a vacation and leave ME with all the work. AGAIN!” She thrusts her arms up frustratingly. Ever since the war against the Solarian Army insurgents, all her father ever does is run off with her mother. Never present for any of Magic High Commission meetings, or around to listen to the _ever_ _growing_ list of complaints from the people.

“Hey, it could be worse. He could be in charge.”

She trembled at the thought of her father hosting more wild frat parties while the kingdom was rotting away; angry mobs and riots aimed toward them, she shivered “ _Oooh_ _yeah_ , definitely. Anyway, what are you doing here Marco? I thought you were going to take the day off to watch Marco Jr..” It was still a little hard for her not having Marco around every day, but at least with his dimensional scissors he could visit.

“I was, but mom decided to take him to the museum today.” He rubbed at his arms distractingly, not noticing as Star suddenly moved forward and rolled on top of him, crushing his very knotted stomach.

“STAR—!”

“Nice try _Diaz_ , we all know that you came here to avoid your parents.”

He made a face at this, eyebrows slanted down in conflict, but then admittedly says, “You’re right...no point in denying it. You know, the more I think about it, all my cousins grew up together with their siblings—being the same ages and all—and they never had any ‘real’ problems. All the psychologists say that parents love their children equally, but there’s no rule saying they can’t have a favorite. I know I shouldn’t feel jealous for someone that can’t even function without help. He’s not even a toddler—!”

Star gets up from his stomach and places a soothing hand on his shoulder, “Hey, I get it. If I suddenly got a younger sibling I’d be freaking out too. I’m so used to my parents looking out for me, and us always being together. You’re lonely and that’s okay.”

“Do...Do you think that they’ll forget about me? O-or love me less? I know that sounds stupid but I’ve caused them so much trouble already and my brother has a _clean slate_ —” 

Star pulled him into her arms and stroked his back, “Your parents will always love you silly. Another Diaz wouldn’t change the place you have in their hearts. So stop overthinking things! Besides, Janna told me that on earth firstborns are always special.” 

Marco sighed as the tension in his body melted away and he chuckled, “You’re right. I must have been out of mind to think that my parents would stop loving me. Thanks Star.” He kisses her forehead and pulls back.

“Awwww, what are friends-girlfriends for!” They both blush embarrassingly scooting away from each other, and just as Star was about to say more a knock rapped against the door.

Star immediately zapped her dress and boots on yelling in a sing-songy voice, “COME INNNN~!” 

Opening the door, Manfred walked inside the room with the dainty strides of a royal servant, and bowed first to Star, and then peculiarly to Marco. “Princess Star, squire Marco.”

“Hey Manfred, did Eclipsa send you to help with the castle reconstruction?” Star says.

The servant shook his head, “Nay, Princess I’m just here to deliver the missing blueprints Queen Eclipsa rediscovered in the library rubble.” He glances at Marco, “May I speak with you alone, your highness.”

Star gestures for Marco to wait outside, Manfred bowing again as he leaves, and making them both feel uncomfortable. Manfred no longer had any real duty to her family, since the illegitimacy, but he did express a preference for her side of the family. Manfred’s family were the trusted servants of all Butterflies that spanned from eight generations, and was never one for too many words—except with her dad. Formalities aside, it was odd for him to show any courtesy toward non-Mewmans _or_ peasants. It was the prejudice that came from people of the older Butterfly factions. Both of which Marco is (not that she personally felt that way). So in most cases Manfred could tolerate Marco because he was her squire, but that was it.

Once the door closed and Marco’s steps could be heard far away from the door Manfred began, “I am also under orders from Queen Eclipsa to give you her latest decree.” He pulled another scroll from his pocket. Unfurling the paper he read:

“By Decree of the 29th Queen of Mewni, Eclipsa Butterfly,

The companion-squire of illegitimate, honorary Princess Star Butterfly, the earthling Marco Diaz, is to wed the selected leaders of both Demon and Monster Factions. 

After strenuous deliberations between the six prominent kingdoms of: Mewni, Cloud, Pigeon, Underworld, Waterfolk, and the newly reinstated Monster, an agreement has been reached. After approving the suggestion for the proposed matrimony pact and it's candidates, it has been decided that humans, who as of millennia have been the targets for the supernatural, shall serve as buffers to balance the destructive nature of Demons and Monsters.

To preserve the peace among all kingdoms in this dimension, every other inhabited dimension, and earth, the powerful kingdoms of Monsters and Demons will be bound in a pact of peace to prevent the destruction of lower lifeforms. This includes the following restrictions: the eating of lower life when not a necessity or available alternative selection, enslavement of lower life, mass brainwashing and the influencing of self-harm, unprovoked torture, inmewmanity and inhumanity among any inhabitant species, instigating mass warfare, unnatural mass death and unnatural plagues, unnatural mass destruction of habitats, causing a doomsday, intervention in affairs of divine or otherworldly cosmic forces, and the permanent entrapment of souls under which resides the jurisdictions of the divine, the Underworld, and Universal Hell.

Under the oath, all beings, once the wedlock is in place, must abide by the order of the Magic High Commission, and not destroy the universe.

In regard to this, with the will of Demonkind, an investigation will begin to introduce other significant demonic entities to partake in these peaceful activities. All of whom must agree to these stipulations, however further negotiations will be discussed after the wedlock of the demon and chosen human representative of Mewni.

The human, Marco Diaz, in the coming month, after receiving this decree, must appear in the designated area of the Mewni River basin for the matrimonial binding ceremony. If he fails to appear he will be personally escorted by the Magic High Commission and lose the rights given to the chosen humans.

Which are the following: the right to live separate from their spouse, magical protections of family and companions, right to visit and or continue education on earth, communication with family, magical guard for personal protection, personal summon of Magic High Commission when needed, and coverage of living expenses and wellbeing for eternity.

All potential candidates will adhere to the following regulations: they are to establish a permanent domain in a non-earth kingdom, meet at least once a month with their demon or monster, attend the once a month Monster Committee and Magic High Commission meetings until further notice, and practice personal protection training.

Any non-Demon or non-Monster that wishes to become a representative must be approved by the Magic High Commission and the current Queen of Mewni, which, as of the founding of this decree is her majesty, 29th Queen of Mewni, Eclipsa Butterfly.”

Before he can fold the scroll back he is tackled to the ground by a furious, red faced, heaving Star who is _very_ determined on crushing his lungs.

“P-P-Princess Star! Please I beg your pardon—!”

“PARDON!?” She yelled from the top of her lungs pushing her weight further down on the clavicle of the servant, “Is this some kind of joke!? You expect me to believe that  _ Eclipsa _ , who has NO RIGHT, to tell  _ my _ best friend WHAT TO DO is using him? You’re just pawning him off for marriage!!!”

Manfred covered his face protectively with his arms, stuttering, “'Tis n-n-no lie P-princess Star. I am only under command of Queen Eclipsa. I was there when she and the commission created the decree. I am only tasked with reading and distributing the order. Queen Eclipsa personally wished for you to receive it, not Sir Marco.”

“ _Oh really_ !? And, that just makes it right? You're talking about Marco’s _life,_ so tell me again, WHY ISN'T HE IN THE LOOP!? Do you all think that just sacrificing an innocent boy is gonna change the way things are! He's a hero, and THIS is how we're going to treat him!”

Manfred was a sobbing mess now, “ _Please_ Princess, have mercy. I-I will inform Queen Eclipsa that you wish to see her, but that is all I can do. Please take pity on this servant!”

Star exhales a laborious breath, her aching head preventing the brink of tears from spilling out, but nonetheless gives him a stiff nod. Instantly the man scurried away as she stood and walked out her door. 

She was tempted to summon Cloudy and run as far away to the sky as she could, where no one could find her. To just think of a way to fix this with all the time in the world, but she didn't have the heart to do it. If only she had more time to make sense of it, and then try to get Marco in the next portal out of Mewni to pack his things. “Aaaaaargh..!!!” She tore at her hair with her hands, who was she fooling? It was pointless to even think she could outsmart the committee. A royal decree was _absolute_ . You didn't need to be a genius to see that this decree was one-sided; for centuries they’ve been designed to favor Mewman interests, which was a _commission_ interest. And, what could she do? She lost any say in matters of the realm along with any real power among the kingdoms. Only Mewni Queens had any say in adjusting or nulling any document that left the royal family, and only kingdoms involved in the treaty themself could retract their signature. To make things worse, _all_ the influential kingdom's were on it, stamped as approved by Eclipsa herself! Maybe it was time to reconsider trying to hide him away in some abandoned dimension, but then Hekapoo would find him! Sure they were friends and Hekapoo was a part of his biker club, but when it was a commission matter, Hekapoo wouldn't bat an eye in fulfilling a task. She wasn’t heartless though, so maybe if she just spoke with her they could come up with a way to help Marco. She sighed, it was situations like this where she missed the wand. If she had it then at least she could brave it, against all odds, and have a chance to protect Marco—! 

_For the love of Skywynne_ , let's be honest, none of those plans would work! She was sure to mess things up somewhere and then regret it later. What would she even tell Marco? How could she face his parents? There was a chance that if she passed it as marrying inside royalty (which would be partially true), they'd be more open to the idea. Human picture books had dozens of stories like that. 

Gosh, who was she kidding, Marco would realize that it was a sham. That under the guise of marriage, more sinister forces were at play. And, she _didn't know_ what to do! “Calm down, Star.” She said, maybe she was overthinking things. Maybe this was another test; like with Baby. That made sense, it was all an evaluation, probably to see if Marco was ready for some title, or maybe to see if she got a new magical weapon to replace the wand. Eclipsa had the decree delivered to her first to prepare her for a new trial, the decree was probably a rouse to keep the real test a secret and this was a hint! A grin painted her face at the thought, that this was all to break her down and push her limits. 

And, _boy_ , was it working! She nearly killed Manfred over this! Though...as much as she tries to believe it, the decree was still gnawing her insides. Sure Mewni and her enemies had a habit of targeting Marco to get to her, but this time the stakes were higher. The entire decree seemed so official and thorough, it was just like the ones her mom wrote, and the commission was present for it. Even if Eclipsa has the heart of a prankster and was a free spirit, she wouldn't mess around with official business; she was trying to get Mewni to _like_ her, and Mewmans took royal decrees very seriously, almost on the same level as their love for corn. 

There was something in her heart that was telling her there was more to this. It was only a matter of time before the decree got sent out to each other kingdoms and villages. She needed to act now, but if it really was just a test, then she wouldn't need to go speak with Eclipsa...Uuuuugh. She _really_ hoped it was just some stupid test.

* * *

“Star, is ah, everything okay? You seem kinda down?” Marco says, sitting on the bench in the Rose Garden. 

After leaving the only secure foundation of the castle, the hallway containing Star’s room, and of course, her room itself (fixed by her magic), he came outside. The front of the castle and it's exterior wall were overseen by the commission a week ago, after deeming Star’s safety at risk. Funny enough, they didn't seem to understand how a crumbling infrastructure full of 200 year old _chemically_ degrading Mewni bricks, massive ton tilting onion domes, and flammable materials _was also_ dangerous to a hyperactive teenage girl. Even _if_ the said teenage girl was Mewman, physically stronger than the average human, and terrible at using her hands—without magic—for anything other than creating a mess and destruction.

So, there he was, strolling through the courtyard and keeping track of the disgruntled Mewman’s and wary monsters’ progress on the inner castle. Which he carefully wrote down in his pocket memo pad, choosing to wait in the garden after texting Star his location. 

But instead of Star rushing to meet him in her normal ball of excitement she kept running into trees. Stepping over the rose bushes that tore at her stockings and bumping into her unruly subjects. She would have walked right past him if he hadn't taken her hand and sat her down onto the bench. 

He waves his hand over her face, “Star? Hellooooo? Anybody in there?” 

“M-Marco..?”

There was definitely something wrong with her. He took her hand and patted it, “Yeah?”

When she finally looked at him all the joy in her eyes was gone. Her lips were pulled into a small frown while she bit on the inside of her cheek. It was the same thing she always did when something really bad happened.

“T-The thing is—Um..WORDS, gotta use my words! So, _hypothetically speaking_ , what would you do if yousuddenlyhadtomarr—”

“Lord Marco!”

He released her hand and turned to the direction of the sound. From behind a tree ran out a tall bulky man fitted in some kind of hard hat. The group of Mewman’s that had been working on the ground floors of the castle following behind him. 

“Forgive us for interrupting Princess Star. Lord Marco, could we please have your insight on our supplies? Some of my workers told me that you were writing something, we can't read or write, but if you can then surely you can tell us if the materials we ordered are correct.”

Star saw a shine in his eyes, the same shine he got when he helped others. He turned to Star waiting for her response, until she scoffed passively, an undertone of relief in her voice as she said, “Why're you looking at me. If you wanna go, then let's go!”

He beamed brightly at her, forgetting entirely of what Star had wanted to tell him. She smiles anxiously at him, but gets up anyway and tails behind the group of peasants. 

——•——•——•——

The workers were right to call for Marco. They almost used springy-wood from the Pigeon Kingdom instead of Mewni wood. It was a difference in texture, not color Marco says. Noting the way this newly developed wood had a bouncing effect and how Mewni wood was a type of hardy wood.

“You know...where I'm from we get a lot of earthquakes—you know, when the ground shakes for a while—so our buildings are made with different things to withstand the shock. For example, my house is made from concrete and clay for the weather and how strong it is. Maybe if you used both woods, the Mewni as the support underground, and the springy-wood for the outside of the walls, even if there were attacks on the castle or a quake, the building would withstand it!” He proudly concluded as the workers cheered his name.

The head Mewman stares at him with a look of deep respect and says, “THAT'S what I call craftsmanship! Young lord, no one has ever been able to solve the sinking houses and gale problem!”

“Well since the ground will be filled in with the hardy wood it'll keep up the floor. The reason why your houses are slanted or sinking is because the ground’s topsoil isn't heavy. It's too loose so the more heavy the house is the more it'll sink. That's why some people will fill in the bottom of their homes with concrete, a rock like mixture. For the ground floor you need to put some Mewni wood, and adding the springy-wood in the walls should deal with the pressure coming from the wind and the ground _without_ putting too much tension in the building. That's why it works!” He says, blushing at their muddled stares as they divide into groups.

“Bless you young lord, if you ever need a job come down to my cottage.” He says before barking orders to the workers.

Star had zoned out the second he began talking about houses and more nerdy things, but snapped back into attention when Marco jabbed his elbow into her side. 

“Did you hear that, he said _I'm_ talented!”

“Marco, they're peasants. Anything that isn't covered in mud and can read is always amazing to them.” She says as-a-matter-of-factly, while giggling at his offended gasp.

“That's not true! You heard them, they were calling me lord!” 

“Yeah, but that's because you're always with me. I'm their princess. They can't tell an ex-knight apart from a noble. Besides, it's been over a month since they've heard any formal announcements from my mom or dad. They're just confused about who to talk to.” She says impulsively, but when she saw the sadness in Marco’s face she wanted to throw herself in a ditch. Poor guy comes over to cheer himself up, then you have the decree, and here she is making him feel worse.

“I guess you're right…” 

Just as she was going to pull him into a hug, one of the Mewmans from before lugged over a white wooden outdoor chair she had never seen before. Her mother would have made use of chairs like these for events if she knew they were there.

“Lord Marco, please relax in this outdoor chair. We just finished building the outdoor ensembles!” The man grabbed Marco’s arm and dropped him into the soft wooden frame, visibly relaxing the tension on his face.

“No Lord Marco, please, use this parasol as a shield from the sun!” A female Mewman appeared beside the man, propping open the parasol and adjusting the width's broad coverage, despite hearing Marco’s modest protests.

“T-thank you both so much, but you should take the break. You’ve all been working so hard.”

The Mewmans brightened at his attention and shook their heads vigorously, “Bless your heart Lord Marco, but this work is a trifle compared to what you did during the war.”

He grinned wryly, clandestinely waving his eyebrows at Star in a ‘I told you so’ type of way, sparking her ire and making her pout, “I don’t think I did anything that special. Without everyone’s help we couldn't have defeated the army.”

Then a third worker came to them, this one a bearicorn monster, “W-would you like to try this juice Lord Marco?” Carrying a shaky tray in his paws but determinedly handing him the single cup with a normal looking orangish liquid inside. At this one, he said, “Thank you so much everyone, and I’m sorry, but I have to go home now.” Pointing his cellphone to Star, and finishing the drink in a single swipe. He smacked his lips thoughtfully, noting how the drink tasted like apple juice. 

More workers spewed to their sides groaning and clearly upset, and before Marco could cave in and stay, she grabbed his arm, his dimensional scissors in her other hand and cutting into the air. “Wait, Star—!” She shoved him in and tossed the scissors in behind him. 

In a not-so-nice voice and a dazzling smile she says, “Now...MOVE ALONG! There's nothing more for you to see here folks!”

The groups quickly dispersed and returned to their work while she fell back into the chair. Whether or not Manfred was ready she would speak to Eclipsa today. The only way to clear up this confusion was by speaking with the person at the source. 


End file.
